Don't Cry For Me, I'm Already Dead
by Rayella-San
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. After his older brother dies, Feliciano Vargas lives off of the money as being a prostitute on the streets of Berlin, Germany. When he meets his best clients younger brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, fate works its magic, seeing as how Ludwig is an FBI profiler. I swear, there's a happy ending XD Rated M for adult situations
1. Chapter 1

_After his older brother dies, Feliciano tries desperately to survive as a prostitute on the streets on Berlin, Germany. His most trustworthy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, has offered him a deal. If Feliciano pretends to be his boyfriend while Gilbert's FBI profiler brother Ludwig is home from a case in France, he'll pay him lots of money. As every string of fate unravels, Feliciano realizes he can't resist him. The same for Ludwig. Both struggle to survive with their feelings, but maybe Feliciano was just a toy for destiny to torture. _

_**PROLOUGE **_

"S-stop it! P-please!" Lovino Vargas cried out for the back seat of his black convertible. He was pinned

down firmly in the backseats. "Stop lying to yourself Lovino. You and I both know that you've been

waiting for this." The other man started to unbutton Lovino's shirt. This wasn't the person Lovino

wanted to give in for. His Spanish boyfriend was who he'd planned for when he was ready. The other's

hands started to roam lower and lower. There was nothing he could. Lovino bit his lip, until he could

taste the bitterness provided in his blood. This man started to place kisses all over him. He knew this

wasn't right. "I'm b-begging you! Stop!" Lovino prayed to god for this hell-like nightmare to end. The

other quickly pulled his own pants down, right before doing the same to Lovino. Everything happened so

quickly…

"Fratello! Where have you been? I was so worried! I t-" Feliciano stopped dead in his tracks when he

saw Lovino. Dark purple spots covered his neck. His hair was messy, unusual for his older brother. His

pearl white dress shirt and brown pants were unbuttoned, sagging with his every move. "Feli." Lovino

hugged his younger brother. Heavy tears rushed from his eyes. "He raped me. Touched me everywhere.

Made me be inside him." Feliciano cried alongside him. They dropped to the ground, still embracing.

"It's okay Lovi. It's all over. We'll get through this together." Lovino grabbed something from the back

pocket of his pants. "Thank you Feliciano, for everything, but…" he paused. "Non piangere per me, io

sono già morto." "What do you mean Lovi?" Silence. He felt Lovino's body go limp. Feliciano quickly

took his brother off of his shoulder. Thick scarlet blood ran from his bruised neck. His eyes were a

mocking shade of life-less brown. "Lovi? Lovino! Wake up!" Feliciano was sobbing. "Please don't leave

me. Not you too. You can't. Not yet. I'm not ready. Please Lovino, I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who followed/favorited this story and even me! You're the ones who are keeping this story alive! Anyways, on with the show! **

Feliciano quickly snuck out of his last client's apartment. Offering prostitution services in someone's home or car was risky, but it gave a good profit.

"Bye Feliciano!" The land lady called out from the front desk. The first time they'd met was when he had almost fell on the stairs because he was sore everywhere. He'd taken a liking to her after that, but nothing romantic.

"Arrivederci Ms. Victoria!" Feliciano happily replied to her with a wave. As Feliciano stepped out into the mild summer air, his mind started to drift away as he made his way home. Was this how the story was supposed to play out? Could he change this? No, no one cared about a low-life like himself. His life was just a blank sheet. Suddenly, Feliciano's phone went off with a buzz. It was a text from his best client, Gilbert Beilschmidt. 'Hey Feli! The awesome me has requested your presence. No sex, just business you might be interested in. 5 pm. My place. Bring a case of your belongings, you'll need it.' Feliciano read to himself. Gilbert truly was a mysterious man. He started to rush home. If Antonio found out where he really was, he'd be in deep trouble. The streets were packed with people like always, especially on a morning like this.

* * *

><p>"Feliciano!" Antonio called out into the empty house. Nothing.<p>

"Hello?" Anyone here?" Still silence.

"Ciao Antonio!" A small voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Feliciano standing there with a small smile.

"Oh Feli! You had me worried for a minute!" Antonio turned around to hug the other man.

"I guess I just lost track of time. Let's go inside and eat okay?" Feliciano's muffled voice said.

"Yeah, of course!"

Antonio watched Feliciano run around his room to find a blazer.

"Where are you going Feli? It must be pretty fancy for you to be all dressed up nice like this." He asked the younger man.

"I'm going to see… a friend of mine." Antonio stopped asking questions. He knew it must've been important if Feliciano was willing to lie about it.

**Hope it was to your satisfaction! I know they the chapters so far are short, but I'm trying! See you all next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, next chapter! I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed, but since who I wanted to talk to was a guest, I decided to talk to you through the story. For the first guest with no apparent name, 1, thank you for telling me about the Romans and the suicide, I'll make sure to include it! 2, don't worry, I'll make sure to talk about the backstory with Feli and Antonio! Just adds to the mystery and suspence!**

"Ciao Gilbert!" Feliciano greeted the older albino man. He was outside; to the looks of it, he had been waiting for him. Something was off about him, almost like he was nervous. "Listen Feliciano, I really need to ask a service of you." Gilbert motioned him inside the house. When they were both inside, the other man shut the door close.

"My younger brother is moving in with me tomorrow for a while. Now I know this is kind of last minute, but could you pretend to be my boyfriend for the time being?"Was Gilbert really asking this of him? Why him? There had to be some sort of reason.

"I'll pay you 500 a week."

"Yes." Feliciano bluntly responded. He smiled.

"Great. You can unpack in my room. 2 door to the left down the hall."

* * *

><p>"Who is your brother Gilbert?" Feliciano asked his new 'boyfriend'.<p>

"His name is Ludwig. He's an FBI profiler. Recently, his team went to France about a child abduction." Gilbert replied while taking a seat next to Feliciano on the leather couch. Everything was prepared and put together for Ludwig's arrival.

"Why does it matter if you have a boyfriend Gilbert?" The world seemed to go silent.

"Well, a while ago, I-" He was cut off when the door clicked open. "Gilbert?" A deep voice said from the direction of the door.

"Welcome back West!" He got up and pulled his younger brother into a hug.

"This is my boyfriend. His name is Feliciano Vargas."

Feliciano got up to greet his boyfriend's brother.

"Ciao Ludwig!" He took a minute to analyze the other man's features. His hair was blond and greased back perfectly. A pale shade of blue took over his eyes, almost like he was hiding something. He had a jet black suit with a green tie and small spectacles. His whole figure looked very sophisticated. A dainty blush was added to his face.

"Your room is first on to the right down the hall. I'm going out for a drink!" Not before long, Feliciano and Ludwig were left alone together in the house.

**Two typed pages, new record! XD Hope that was to your liking and see you all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Note* Sorry if this may seem off. Rayella-san requested that I type and publish for her. She has been under some restrictions and may not be on for a awhile. In the mean time I will provide you with new chapters on her page! ~Shizu (P.S I am related to her)**

Ludwig personally tried to avoid the men Gilbert brought home. They'd always be gone the next week. But this one was different. Something wasn't correct. Why did he care? He wasn't gay dammit! Just then his phone went off.

"Ludwig?" It's Sakura, "We have a new case if you're up to it." Perfect! Just what he needed to get his mind off of everything.

"I'll Be there in five minutes." And he hung up. Ludwig quietly snuck out of his room. In the kitchen Feliciano was on the phone.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but trust me I know what I'm doing. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier...I just wasn't sure how." silence. "Okay! I'll see you then Elizabeta! Bye!" And he hung up. Feliciano continued on with what he was previously doing and Ludwig left.

"You're late." Yao told him when he sat down at the conference table. Ludwig's team consisted of seven people. Agent Yao, Agent Sakura, Agent Ivan, Dr. Eldenstein, Agent Kirkland, Agent Vash and himself, Agent Ludwig. He Yao and Ivan went by their first names seeing how no one could pronounce their last names

"Reports of a serial rapist have been sighted more often." Sakura filled in.

"Where exactly?" Agent Vash asked her.

"Right here in Berlin." she calmly replied.

"Who were the victims?" Roderich questioned her also.

"One month ago two men were. Lovino Vargas and Matthew Williams." Sakura laid out pictures of the two. Lovino looked almost exactly like Feliciano, but he had his curl to the right.

"Are they alive?" Ivan asked. Sakura shook her head, her eyes glistening a bit.

"They both committed suicide. Although they both have a sibling.

"Interrogation?" Yao asked also.

"If they'll let reason we got this case is because of this." Sakura brought up a picture of a news article on the T.V screen. "Three men murdered" was the title."Tino Väinämöinen, Lucas Bondevik and Mathias Densen were murdered last night. All of three of them were prostitutes."

"So he's going after people that wouldn't be noticed if gone." Arthur replied, his elbows on the table as he leaned forward. Hands resting below his chin.

"It would seem so," Sakura answered, "Lets break up. Ludwig and Ivan you go to Tino's scene, Vash and Aurthur to Lucas's, Yao and I to Mathias's." And with that, they set off on their mission.

***Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it was a little difficult to read. Keep following to see what happens next. Any question will be given to Rayella asap. Chapter is kind of short but i swear the rest is amazing! Again, sorry for funny style, I love writing and a neat freak about it. Ciao!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Rayella-san is back! Thanks to Shizu for uploading the last chapter for me, it means a lot! Well, on with the chapter! **

"Why would you agree to do such a thing Feliciano?" Elizabeta asked were currently at a small French café. Elizabeta was another prostitute as well. She'd been in the trade longer than he had ever thought was even possible. She personally knew Gilbert; they had dated in their college years. She'd quickly left him when she found out he found the opposite sex more attractive.

"He'd offered me 500 a week! I couldn't afford to turn down that offer. Plus, he's one of my best clients. I'd be losing 500 and a loyal client all in one." Elizabeta sighed and smiled sadly.

"How would you ever find him if you keep on doing these kinds of things Feli?" _Him. _When Feliciano was a little boy, he'd met someone. His beautiful image was lost inside of all of the terrible times that stayed in his brain. Feliciano had taken quite a liking to this person. One day, the boy told him that their time together was over and he was leaving that night. The last memory left was when he said his goodbye with a kiss, and they never saw each other again. He clearly remembered those days of heartbreak, praying to god for the one person who understood him to return to him. Anything that ever reminded him of that boy, he'd cry his heart away. But Feliciano knew better now. It was clear that it just wasn't supposed to be.

"He isn't coming back Elizabeta. You should know that by now." She glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I believe I should be going now. It was nice to see you again Feli." And she left. Maybe it was time he left too…

* * *

><p>It was 10:55 pm. Feliciano had been waiting at the house for about 15 minutes now. The building was actually quite lonely when no one was around. He heard the locks on the door click open. It was only Ludwig. A tired look covered his face.<p>

"Feliciano," He started.

"Do you have a brother who… passed away?" Why would he of all people know about this topic?

"Yes, I did. His name was Lovino. He died last month." Feliciano kept a stern face. Tears laced his eyes at the mention of his brother.

"My team and I have been assigned a case," He paused.

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but it involves your brother."Without a second thought, Feliciano hugged him.

"S-sorry! I-" Just as he was letting go, Ludwig pulled him back.

"No, it's okay like this."

**That's chapter 5 everyone! Please go check out ShizuToya's page and read her stories. Awesome stories run in the family XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who followed, favorite, or wrote a review for this story, it really means a lot to me! Anyways, here we go! **

It was peaceful moments like this that Ludwig lived for. Feliciano had already gone to bed, so the entire house was silent. He'd been trying to sleep, but the memories of the day wouldn't go away. The rain outside had been ongoing for the last 20 minutes. Only now had the thunder and lightning started. A small knock came from the door. He got out of bed and answered. Feliciano was standing there.

"Can I sleep with you Ludwig?" He whispered while staring at the ground. A flash of lightning followed by thunder came, causing Feliciano to cling onto Ludwig's arm. A small blush covered his face.

"S-sure." He managed to stutter. The other one nodded in response. Then it hit him.

"Feliciano, are you… going commando right now?" They looked at each other straight in the eye.

"Yes, why?" Was the only reply.

"N-nothing."

* * *

><p>"Ludwig?" Feliciano asked as they lay together, gripping to the other man's shirt.<p>

"Yes?" Was all he could say.

"Thank you. For staying and sleeping with me. Lovino used to be with me at times like this, but… you know… the incident happened and no one is there anymore. And the hug. Your brother doesn't hug me very often." His brother. Right. This was Gilbert's boyfriend that he was in bed with. But never mind that, he'd stay in the current situation he was in.

"It's fine, really. Y-" Thunder cut him off. Feliciano buried his head into Ludwig's chest. "It'll be over soon, don't worry."

* * *

><p>Gilbert quietly entered his home. It was 7:00 AM, so West had to be up by now. He wandered around the house. No sign of him. It was odd for him to still be asleep at this hour. As he entered his brother's room, he stopped dead in his tracks. On the bed were Ludwig and Feliciano sleeping peacefully in each others arms. He walked over to them and dragged Feliciano out of his sleep by the wrist. They entered Gilbert's room as the door was locked shut.<p>

"What the hell was that?" He harshly whispered to the half-asleep Italian.

"Nothing happened. I promise." He said.

"You're my property alone Feliciano! You belong to me!" No, that wasn't true.

"You can't buy my love Gilbert!" He responded. Gilbert threw Feliciano on his bed and went on top of him.

"Money can buy anything." He started to bite his neck. It was more rough then it usually was.

"Please, stop!" Tears started to roll down his cheeks. This is what Lovino must've felt like.

"Don't worry love, you'll get paid." Gilbert whispered into Feliciano's ear. This wasn't right. It felt terrible.

"Stop it!" Feliciano screamed, thrashing to get away. Even if he was getting money, he hadn't agreed to do this. He somehow freed his hand from Gilbert's tight grip and slapped him, leaving a scarlet hand print on his pale white skin. He stopped. In fact, the whole room stood still.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to slide dear." Gilbert got up and opened the door. "Trust me, you'll see soon." And he walked out the door.

Gilbert was outside the house when he decided to call _him. _

"What?" The person on the other line asked.

"Yeah, Alfred? I'm going solo." And the call was hung up. He already knew who his next victim would be.

**Well, that's all for this chapter! See you all in the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**On to the next chapter we go! **

Feliciano Vargas was a man of many sins. Everyone saw him as a poor boy that had lost his older brother he loved with all of his heart. They were all wrong. The real person he was isn't anything like that. His true identity was soon to be exposed.

* * *

><p>"I know it's none of my business, but what were you and my brother arguing about earlier in the morning?" Ludwig asked Feliciano. His own curiosity had been killing him. They were both in the kitchen, one washing dishes and asking questions while the other stared blankly out the window.<p>

"He was just a little drunk." Feliciano replied, not showing any emotion. That couldn't have happened, it was unusual for Gilbert to get intoxicated enough to leave marks on someone's neck and wrists. Ludwig decided not to say anymore on the subject. The clock on the wall read 6:45 AM.

"I'll be leaving for work now Feliciano." Silence.

"About you case or anything you see… don't tell anyone that you know me."

* * *

><p>Ludwig rushed into the lively office building and into his team's conference room. Arthur and Roderich were the only ones there.<p>

"Good morning Ludwig." Arthur said while scanning the case files. Today was the day they started possible interrogation. Roderich held a newspaper in his hands.

"Does the name 'Feliciano Vargas' sound familiar to any of you?" He asked the two. Why would he be interested in Feliciano? At that moment, Vash, Ivan, and Yao walked in.

"I believe he's one the victims brothers." Ludwig calmly replied. He'd have to watch what he said. Saying too much would be very suspicious.

"It says here that he's been missing for 2 days. Could he be part of the rape situation?" They all exchanged nervous glances. No one could give a sure answer.

"We can't rule out any of the possibilities. Preventing another victim being chosen would be out goal here." Sakura said from the door. She hurried to the table and pulled photos out of her bag. There was a woman along with a few shots of an alleyway.

"Last night, a woman by the name of Elizabeta Hedevary was found in this alley. She claims that a man sexually assaulted her." Everyone listened as she spoke.

"How do we know that she was a connection with our case?" Ivan asked.

"Because he left this in the alleyway." Another picture was laid on the wooden table. _'The End Is a New Beginning' _was spray painted in red. Ludwig felt as if he'd seen that handwriting before… no… his brother wouldn't have done something like this.

"The nearest end would be the end of the month I believe." Arthur spoke. They all agreed.

"But why would his victim type suddenly change?" A very good question indeed by Vash.

"Maybe a motivation change?" Yao spoke up.

"That's something we'll have to figure out. Yao and Ivan to the new scene. Roderich and Ludwig to interrogate Elizabeta. Arthur, find as much information as you can on all four victims. Vash and I will stay here and look over the files."

**Goodbye for now buddies! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to another chapter of **_**Don't Cry for Me, I'm Already Dead**_**! Let's start going!**

After keeping it off, Feliciano turned his cell phone back on. 32 unread messages and 15 missed phone calls, all from Antonio. They weren't an idem anymore, so why would he waste his time trying to contact him? The ringing of a phone call went off. It was from someone he knew whose name was Alfred F. Jones.

"Yes Alfred?" Feliciano asked into the phone.

"We have a problem. A member has left the group and won't take my calls. I think he's trying to take business into his own hands." Why would someone do this?

"I already told you Alfred, I don't want anything to do with your group anymore." His tone became very serious.

"I know, I know. I called you because he has information on all 10 members, including you and me. All that's left for him to do is turning in those files to the police and were done for." It was true. The police had been looking for their group for a while now. The fact that they committed crimes for a living everyday didn't help either.

"Well, what options do we have?" The other line was silent.

"Listen Feliciano, meet me at the base. I'll tell you there." But why would he need to tell him in person?

* * *

><p>Feliciano finally arrived at the small log cabin in the woods. When he gave the knock, Alfred stood before him and he was motioned inside. The building was completely empty. Everything was the same as how he'd last seen it a month ago. As the two entered the back room, memories flooded his head. The first night of this cruel business.<p>

"Word got out around here and no one will show up in person here. Been sending their jobs in email." That explained the disappearances in the cabin. The back room was a large part of the building. The vault kept files of every job, person, and record that ever had anything to do with the club. Alfred started to search the many cases. He finally placed on down on the small coffee table.

"I say we move and start our business fresh in America." Alfred took out a stack of money from the folder."We only have enough money for the two of us." Great, more choices for him to decide.

"No. I refuse to move to a new country." No one said a word.

"Why? Tell me why! Do you know what I lost getting this money? I'm trying to save your ass Feliciano! I gave up marriage for this money and what do you say? You rejected a new chance at life!" Why would Alfred get mad over something like this?

"Why me?" He whispered. "I never did anything to help you, not once." Was all he could ask. Both stood in silence.

"You're something different, that's why. You also made this business, so of course I would choose you. Besides," Alfred paused and looked Feliciano straight in the eye."I've never met such an evil person who would pay for something so terrible to happen to his own brother."

**That's all for now! I know this one was short, but I'm trying!**


End file.
